wootfandomcom-20200223-history
WootArchive-2009-09-14
Monday, September 14, 2009 ---- |reviewlinks = }} Got some updated prices? Click here and update them! Shirt.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- Wine.woot! ---- |title = Bratz Yaz 3.0MP Digital Camera |subtitle = Who's that takin' those funky pics? |price = $19.99 |condition = New |product = (1) Bratz Yaz 3.0MP Digital Camera with LCD Display |description = Of all the Bratz, Yasmin always came off like the responsible one to us. Let's face it, some of those girls seem a little... what's the word? Precocious. You know, fast. It used to be that when we heard one of our girls is going to a party with Jade and Sasha--or worse, the twins, Roxxi and Phoebe--we'd always ask "is Yaz going to be there?" It just made us feel better to know she'd be around. "That Yasmin," we'd say, "she has a good head on her shoulders." And in our heads, we would add "not like some of the rest of those skanky friends of yours," but we wouldn't say that part out loud because it would have been counterproductive. Sure, we'd prefer that she dressed a little more modestly, but that's what the culture's like now. It's just how kids are, and you can only fight it so hard, you know? The important thing to us was that we were confident we could trust her judgment. But then a couple things happened that we found alarming. First, we heard something about Yaz being on TV, something to do with birth control or something, which, OK, maybe you could paint that as being responsible, and we're trying hard not to be prudes, and we know that teens face a lot of pressures these days that we didn't when we were their age, but COME ON, isn't she a little young for that? Beg your pardon? Oh, it is? Oh. OK, so different Yaz. That makes us feel better, actually. But that still leaves the other thing. One of our girls recently got this camera from Yasmin. And there's nothing wrong with that per se. We encourage our daughters to have interests. And photography, sure. That's great. But take a look at this thing. It's pinkish-purple, for starters. It's got no zoom, it's fixed focus, and it's only three megapixels. The movies it takes have just a 320�240 in resolution. All that's fine for a kid's first camera--it's not like we're going to spring for an SLR just so the girls can forget it by the pool. But we're a little worried, you know... with the MySpace, and the trampy clothes, and the boy-craziness, and now this camera... Let's just say we'd like to imagine our little shutterbug growing up to be another Dorothea Lange, not another Keyra Agustina. Maybe we're going to have to keep an eye on that Yasmin after all. Warranty: 90 day MGA warranty Features: 3 Megapixel camera that takes photos up to 2048�1536 resolution 1.5" LCD Screen Records movies in 320�240 resolution Continuous mode, takes 3 photos in a row 64MB built in memory with SD expansion slot Self timer mode, takes the picture 10 seconds after the shutter button has been pressed Flash modes, Force flash, Automatic flash, No flash Tripod mounting hole on bottom of camera Control buttons include: Power/Mode, UP, PV/PB, Set/Flash Camera Dimensions: 3 1/2"(W) X 2"(H) X 1"(D) Weight: 0.2 Powered by 2 AAA batteries (not included) Minimum System Requirements: Microsoft Windows 98SE, 2000, ME, XP, or Vista Apple Macintosh OS X Available USB Port Additional Photos: Left Profile LCD and Control Buttons In the box: Bratz Yaz 3.0MP Digital Camera Wrist Strap USB Cable |thumbimg = https://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Bratz_Yaz_3.0MP_Digital_Camerawy7Thumbnail.jpg |standardimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Bratz_Yaz_3.0MP_Digital_Camera1xwStandard.jpg |detailedimg = http://s3.amazonaws.com/wootsaleimages/Bratz_Yaz_3.0MP_Digital_Cameraki3Detail.jpg |saleid = 9662 |purchaseurl = http://kids.woot.com/WantOne.aspx?id=6a2c8c1e-0f73-4271-8560-ecce55c439d8 |forumurl = http://kids.woot.com/DiscussionRedirect.aspx?WootSaleId=9662 |blogurl = http://kids.woot.com |wootcasturl = |pricelinks = |reviewlinks = }}